The Writing Adventure
by d25d
Summary: This story focuses on Penny in the earlier seasons and how she begins her journey as a famous writer.
1. Chapter 1

"Penny was waiting outside her agent's office. Her agent was in charge of the actors. Her agent always took long. Longer than normal or even what others would consider polite. His excuse was that he was dealing with rising stars. In comparison to the others, she was somehow stagnant and sometimes in the middle of the night she knew she was actually a falling star.

She needed to clear her mind because in this meeting she had to act compose and let her agent know she was ready for more diverse roles than murdered extra #222. She took out a small notebook and pen. She wrote a few lines and before she knew it she had finished another poem. Her notebook was almost full there were even random napkins and pieces of paper in the back of it that contain other poems and ideas for short stories. She had fallen into writing when she was a middle school student and even wrote now in between auditions and takes to kill time.

After, another half hour passed she decided to get a drink of water. She left her notebook on the table next to the bulletin. Penny turned around there was a loud crash behind her. Right in front of the bulletin board, there was a woman panicking and apologizing to everyone in the immediate vicinity about the loud chaos she had caused a few moments before picking up everything she could. Penny immediately went to help.

Here let me help you!". The woman smiled and said thanks. As Penny approached the corner table she realized her notebook was not there. Immediately, she began searching underneath the table and there next to the shattered lamp was her notebook. She was happy. She clutched her notebook to her chest.  
She immediately got her notebook and placed it inside her purse. However, it was too light. She realized more was missing than just her notebook. The small scraps of paper were missing.

She turned around and to her astonishment, she saw the klutzy woman from earlier reading a tattered napkin. Her tattered napkin.

"Hi, excuse me. Those papers you collected are actually all mine. Sorry about that but can I have them back?"

"I am so sorry. I was just so lost in your words. What you wrote here is really amazing!'"

"Umm, thank you."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Marisol Rivas. I am the new agent here and I was just posting my information on the bulletin board when everything you know fell over"

"Oh, that's great!I mean not the falling part but the agent part"

"Thanks, this is a really great opportunity since I'm the first lit agent they hire. By the way, are you represented?"

"Yes, by Eric Nicmallan."

"Oh, so you are an actress. That's wonderful! But you write also?"

"Here and there"

"That's a shame. You have a great gift. If you don't mind why don't I represent you as a literary agent. I know a few publishers that would really love to print your work"

"I have never thought of that but I'm really focused on my acting"

"Heres my card and I really do hope you change your mind"

Penny sat down again. She continued to wait for her agent even after another hour had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and follows for this story! I was honestly really surprised about the interest in this story. Thank you again! **

**I love Penny and I always thought she deserved a little bit more appreciation on the show. She brings a lot of emotional intelligence with her and is just a really great addition to the rest of the group. Well, here is the second chapter!**

Chapter 2

Everyone was already at the apartment. The guys had Chinese food for dinner on Friday. She loved the tradition, but she secretly imagines what would happen to Sheldon if they ate burgers instead.

"Hi, Penny!" Sheldon said. Leonard got up and gave her a hug and her Chinese takeout box.

She smiled and muttered a greeting. Howard waved, and Raj whispered in his ear. Penny started eating and let the conversations about their jobs, and the latest show wash over them.

"So, Penny, how was your day?"

Leonard looks at her expectantly, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. They had broken up six months ago, but just maybe there was still a chance that…

"It was great! I met with my agent, and he has a few infomercials lined up for me. The crazy part though was that I met this super cool literary agent lady. She's new at the agency, and I don't know she seemed really interested in my work."

"Really?" Leonard said with a sudden smirk on his face.

"Penny, you write?" Sheldon asked.

Immediately she heard Raj whisper in Howard's ear. Howard started to repeat Raj's words.

"Okay, Raj says that, "Penny writes all the time dude! She is a fantastic writer! Don't leave me in suspense, what else did the lit agent say?". Howard turns to Raj, "Okay, you don't want to add anything else? Okay, he says he's done"

" Thank you, Raj, and I guess Howard. Wait, a minute Raj, have you been reading my journals!?"

Raj quickly left the room and ran towards the bathroom, loudly shutting the door behind him.

Penny smiles slightly at Raj's antics. He meant well.

"Penny it sounds like an amazing opportunity. What are you gonna do?" Howard asks paying close attention for once.

"You guys leave her alone. She's an actress, not a writer. The Literary agent was probably just being polite. You know guys know Pennys. She hardly reads. I doubt she even writes."

Leonard never saw the storm coming. Penny was sure of it. She was angry, and when she looked around, everyone had stopped eating. Even Sheldon.

"What do you mean by that," Penny asked already hearing an unpleasant rise in her voice.

"Well, you're not the writing type. You act, model and love being the center of attention. You hate things that are boring and serious. You just aren't the writing type."

She didn't argue back. Instead, she stormed off. Penny loved him. She knew she wasn't as smart as anyone in the room. Penny was always missing a piece of their conversation, of their jokes or humor. She sometimes caught Raj's crazy gestures, Howard's deprecating humor, and even Sheldon's passive-aggressiveness. Leonard's mood and temper were utterly unknown to her. There was always something she was missing. She wasn't a college graduate and didn't complete her community college degree. She wasn't that smart. She wasn't quiet. She wasn't enough. She had tried to change, but it just wasn't enough for Leonard. As simple as that answer was, she hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

She was back in her apartment and crashed on the couch. Suddenly, she heard three knocks.

"Yes, Shel-. What are you guys all doing here?"

"Well, were here to invite you to get some ice-cream."

"Wait, what? Sheldon, you hate ice-cream and spontaneous trips?"

"Yes, I do with a passion. But you love it. So me, Raj and Howard we are all gonna go get ice-cream."

She smiled at them and grabbed her purse.

It had taken Raj, Howard, and Sheldon almost an hour to convince her to set up an appointment with the literary agent. She was ready. She called the agency it was early in the morning there wouldn't be any other callers.

"Hello. This is Angela. You have reached Starlight Industries. How may I be of assistance?"

"Hi, Angela!"

"Oh, sorry, Penny dear but Eric is out again."

"I actually want to speak to Marisol Rivas. The new literary agent."

"You want to speak to the new lit agent?". Penny could hear the same tone of disbelief in Angela present in Leonard's voice. Despite that tone, she still wanted to be polite, so she said yes.

"Okay… Hold on a second, and I'll pass you along."

"Thank you, sweetie." She wanted to hang up. But before she could, she heard Marisol's voice.

"Hi! Penny. I am so glad you called! I was about to chase you down."

"Hi, Marisol. I was wondering if we could meet to you know talk about my writing? Or if you aren't interested any longer than that's totally fine. Sorry to bother you."

"Of course, I'm interested! Let's see can we meet up tomorrow at 3pm?"

"Yes, of course."

"So bring your portfolio. If you want me to take a look at a novel then maybe just the first three chapters and if its a few poems than maybe bring about 15 of them? Does that sound okay?"

"Okay, I'll bring my portfolio. I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow."

"Likewise. And Penny before I let you go just remember that you have a natural gift".


	4. Notice

Hi everyone,

I am sorry that this is not a regular chapter. I wanted to address a few things before continuing this story.

I wanted to thank lmill123 for their support of this story and everyone else that has decided to follow the story. I am thrilled that you guys have taken enough interest in this story to follow it.

Now, to address some of the comments this story has received. They are not helpful, they are not kind, and they do not provide any constructive criticism.

Now, whether this is a Penny and Sheldon story and calling me out to address this is another form of negativity that will not be tolerated.

I wanted to write a story about Penny. Most of the narrative in The Big Bang Theory centers around the guys. I wanted to take the time to explore Penny's thoughts and actions before addressing the other characters. Also, I wanted to take the time for Penny to explore a new career, and sometimes that type of personal growth means that you start to reevaluate relationships.

This story is still in progress. Penny may end up with Leonard, or Sheldon, or Raj, or Howard or she might end up with neither of the guys. She might even find someone new, or she might be happy being single. The whole point of this story is Penny's progress as a writer.

To address another point. All relationships are difficult; Romantic relationships, friendships, and familial relationships. There are times when people will not be supportive, and it is often due to sudden changes. Every character in the Big Bang Theory has a fear of change. They adhere to the same schedule and do the same activities, especially at the beginning of the show. Leonard is forced to see Penny in a new light despite being in a relationship with her for months. That will cause some conflict in any relationship. Every character will undergo some change as the story progresses, and at times they may appear out of character. That is the magic of fanfiction.

I want to finish this story and have fun with it. If it stops being fun, then I will probably drop it.

All negative comments will be deleted. Users will be blocked. Let's create a space where we can enjoy reading new stories about great characters. Thanks.


End file.
